


They fell in

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: Two women find solace in each other when someone else is gone.
Relationships: Lydia/Serana (Elder Scrolls)
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 11





	They fell in

It started slowly, a sideways glance or a knowing smile, here and there, now and then. Lydia thought it coincidence. At first.

Then they were alone for days. Skuldafn called. Serana feared.

Tears fell from Serana's eyes like blood from her fangs, and Lydia crawled over to comfort. Her arms - so strong, so many burdens carried - were safe, and warm, and gods, they were lovely.

Like her lips.

Cold death met warm, passionate life. In rain and harsh Skyrim snow, they were there. The dovahkiin knew, and was proud.

Lydia and Serana fell into bed, every night (and in love).


End file.
